En la Biblioteca
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando Gold decide acompañar a Platina una tarde a la biblioteca, y todo se complica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, resultando en una situación extremadamente incómoda. [DarkStoneShipping.]


_***Llega llorando***_

_Al fin tengo internet, amores._

_Y estaba aburrida y encontré una de mis imágenes de shippings en la que aparecía un "DarkStoneShipping", así que dije, "Bien, haré el intento y no lo haré stalkeando a Platina" y salió esto._

_Es básicamente una mezcla entre el anime y el manga, por no decir que seguro los personajes me salieron OoC ;-; Para evitar que algunos me digan eso, de nuevo y que luego hablen raro de mi historia ¬¬'' ***I'm watching you, dude* *Coman mamey y tal ah, soy gringa* (?)**_

_Así que me voy, nos leemos al final~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer bien sexy: **Pokémon no es mío. Fin._

_**Advertencias:** Posible OoC, insinuación al OriginalShipping. Crackshipping (DarkStoneShipping)._

_**Nota adicional que no debería ir aquí:** Latin Lover English (?)._

* * *

Platina caminó rumbo a una biblioteca que había cerca de donde vivían sus senpais, necesitaba algo de tiempo para relajarse y apartar su mente de la visita que hacía a los Dex Holders de Johto, además de que estaba buscando información sobre la historia pokémon como tema para su próximo concurso.

—¡Platina!—gritó alguien a sus espaldas, para cuando giró, Gold ya estaba chocando contra ella y ambos caían al suelo aparatosamente. Ella soltó un suspiro cansado, pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver la forma en que el joven se disculpaba apresurado por haberla hecho caer—¡Lo siento mucho! Solo quería decirte que quiero acompañarte a la biblioteca—Rió entre dientes, Platinum le miró sorprendida, porque por lo que pudo escuchar de Crystal, él no era un chico de libros.

—Oh, claro—dijo mientras volvía a su ruta. Gold la siguió con paso lento—¿Por qué quiere ir a la biblioteca, Gold-senpai?

—Ahm...pues es que últimamente he tenido algunos problemas para criar a un pokémon—respondió frunciendo el ceño, pensando en ese miserable de Togetaro que últimamente le había hecho la tarea difícil, desgraciado traidor. Hizo una mueca—, así que Silvy me recomendó que buscara algo en los libros—Se encogió de hombros, ignorando si el consejo tenía algún valor o no.

Igualmente podía ir con Platina y tratar de acercarse a la chica que le gustaba. Sería como capturar a dos Pidgey en una batalla.

—¿Y usted le hizo caso a Silver-senpai?—inquirió algo sorprendida, mientras que llegaba a la entrada del edificio, Gold se apresuró a estar primero que ella y abrió la puerta para que entrase—, gracias Gold-senpai, pero no respondió mi pregunta.

—Supongo que tengo mis días—Sonrió ampliamente—¿No te ha pasado? Un día de pronto quieres hacer algo diferente a lo de siempre.

—La verdad es que no—susurró Platina, intentando alcanzar un libro en un estante alto—, me gusta todo tal y como está.

**[…]**

—Senpai, despierte, esto es raro—Platinum se ruborizó al tener a Gold recostado de su hombro con un libro en el regazo. Si bien al principio el joven se había notado bastante optimista, con el pasar de las horas el nivel de sueño que tenía era directamente proporcional al número de libros que lo rodeaban, que en ese caso, eran muchos. Ella frunció el ceño.

Gold murmuraba cosas sin sentido y en ocasiones incómodas ("No es mi culpa haberle visto tirando con Green-senpai, Red-senpai...pfffffff..."), y aunque trataba de olvidar eso que decía, le era imposible. Él de pronto la abrazó y usó como un peluche. Platina sintió su corazón dar un tiro, su pulso se aceleró bruscamente.

Esa situación no era para nada necesaria, ella se sentía bien como amiga de su senpai, aunque estuviera enamorada de él, pero eso estaba rozando el límite de lo correcto, de lo normal..., bueno, estaba claro que ninguno de los Dex Holders era normal.

—Gold-senpai, por favor...—murmuró cubriendo su rostro sonrojado con las manos, esperando a que nadie más entrara en la biblioteca, mucho menos que Diamond y Pearl le viesen en semejante problema. Diamond le miraría con lástima y cierto toque de humor y Pearl se reiría estruendosamente para luego burlarse de Platina durante más de una semana.

Porque ya los conocía y sabía cómo reaccionarían. Eran sus mejores amigos, al fin y al cabo.

Gold comenzó a babear ligeramente.

La necesidad de apartarse fue más urgente.

—¡Emolga, ven aquí, hazme el favor!—gritó alguien en voz baja. Una joven de cabello morado y piel tostada apareció de pronto—, oh disculpa. ¡Cilan, dime si encontraste a Emolga!

—No la he encontrado, Iris—respondió un chico de cabello verde caminando por un lado de la entrenadora—, tal vez no deberías haber dejado que Emolga escapara de su pokébola mientras teníamos nuestra cita—acotó él, mientras era arrastrado fuera de allí.

—¿Y ahora es culpa mía? Yo en ningún momento dije "Vamos a quedarnos unos momentos más en Johto porque sino luego extrañaremos su sabor cuando estemos en Hoenn, blah blah, el Monte Celeste puede esperar"—Rió mofándose y haciendo morisquetas.

Platina miraba la escena sorprendida.

—¿Eh?

—¡Allí está!¡Corre Cilan atrápala!—gritó empujando al de ojos verdes y corriendo tras él.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Gold despertando de pronto, sobresaltado, sacando la pokébola de Explotaro que caso de emergencia. Platina soltó una pequeña risa al notar lo paranóico que Gold había lucido durante ese momento.

—Nada, no pasa nada—dijo sonriente , tratando de apartarse del agarre de su senpai—¿Eh..podría soltarme..?

—¡Oh, lo siento!—habló rápidamente.

—Gold-senpai, no es necesario que se disculpe tanto—susurró mientras se levantaba de la silla y sacudía su abrigo rosa.

—No entiendes, necesito disculparme—razonó él por su parte—, nunca había estado con una chica que me gustara tanto y que me pusiera tan nervioso—masculló, su rostro tornándose carmesí lentamente. Estaba avergonzado, porque arruinó todos los planes que tenía con Platina.

Se suponía que todo sería como un juego de ajedrez (Aunque Gold no lo entendiera), cada pieza se movería a su debido tiempo y luego él ganaría, terminando como el novio de Platina.

Pero nada de eso ocurriría ahora.

—¿Gus-gustara?—balbuceó Platinum con nerviosismo, trató de sacar un poco de orgullo para la situación que cada vez se volvía más extraña, sin embargo, no pudo.

—Pues sí—asintió Gold apenado.

—Gold-senpai, yo...yo...—El "me gusta" no logró escapar de sus labios.

—¡Señorita Berlitz!— llamó alguien entrando a la biblioteca haciendo escándalo, era Pearl—¡Por fin la encuentro! La están llamando en el laboratorio—suspiró, respirando agitadamente. Platina asintió, y apartándose de Gold, corrió fuera del edificio—, ah, se la creyó—Sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué?—Gold sonó confundido, dio un sobresalto cuando notó que Diamond estaba a su lado.

—Gold-senpai, usted le gusta a la Señorita Berlitz, solo queríamos ayudarla un poco—dijo Dia encogiéndose de hombros—, estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis, debíamos hacer algo.

—La Señorita Berlitz siempre habla de usted, senpai—acotó Pearl, sentándose en una de las mesas de la biblioteca—, es chocante a veces, pero ella piensa que es sutil y nadie se da cuenta—Se burló, riendo a carcajadas.

—No se preocupe, senpai, está siendo correspondido—susurró Diamond, colocando una mano en el hombro del criador y luego se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos junto a Pearl.

Gold dio un salto de alegría.

Eso definitivamente merecía ser celebrado en una partida de billar.

**~Fin**

* * *

_Fue corto, pero al fin y al cabo un fanfic. ¡Un One-shot, encima!  
Estoy feliz._

_Ah, y me estoy volviendo adicta al WishfulShipping *O*_

_ES QUE ES UNA PAREJA TAN SEEEXY _

_Smexy pairing ;w;  
¿Notaron que hice una referencia al Original? Estaba sufriendo una crisis por hacer eso, al principio puse a Yellow y a Red, luego a Green y a Blue, después puse a Red y a Blue, y al final dije "¡Pucha, voy a darle alegría a Levy y a Taylor!" y allí estuvo ese fragmento en el que especifica que Red estaba volteando a Green como una media y Gold lo vio y se rió xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_***ríe extrañamente***_

_Veré si hago un drabble que muestre lo que pasó en ese momento, pero solo si me lo dicen. Estoy aburrida y dispuesta a escribir un trozo de Original._

_¿Levy, qué dices?¿Lo hago?¿Senpai? Necesito sus opiniones._

_Ahora volviendo..._

_A mí me gustan los libros (por ende, las bibliotecas), he leído más de cien en los últimos dos años y recién acabo de acabar "Eleanor & Park" ***llora hecha bolita en un rincón*** ¿¡POR QUÉ RAINBOW ROWEL, POR QUÉ?!¡YO QUIERO TENER UN PARK! Lo peor es que un amigo se parece a él ***llora mientras se golpea contra la pared***_

_***sufre su depresión-post-libro-donde-el-protagonista-es-sexy***_

_Volviendo a las cosas importantes, atrapé un Rayquaza, a Mew, Ho-Oh y a Lugia B1_

_Ok, eso no era necesario, lo sé, pero quería presumirlo._

_**~Ravie se marcha.**_

_**I LOVE WACHITONG TOO (?)**_

_**Ah, no sé por qué estoy obsesionada con Open English, yo soy buena en inglés ._.**_

_**19/20 puntos durante dos años seguidos ._. Ah, pinche profe.**_


End file.
